Puppy Love?
by Inuyasha-No-Onii-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, after getting over their little dispute, finally realize their feelings for each other. They end up in more than just a 'brother-brother' relationship as well. Then something happens, and Kouga is involved. Read on to find out. (


I saunter down the hall in silence, going to head outside, only pausing as a hear a firm 'no', and in a female's voice, coming from my brother's room no less. Curious, acoustics prick forth, moving to the door and knocking lightly. After a moment, Sesshoumaru greeted me; looking past him to the young female, who looked no older than sixteen, sitting in the middle of his bed. My brow arches, looking back to him with an accusing glare. "What are you doing, Sesshy?' I question, pushing past him despite his growl and moving to stand at the side of the bed, studying the female quietly. She was dressed in a leather skirt, and a leather halter-top, wearing some kind of weird gloves. Curious to see her reaction, I beckon her to me, and she obeys, standing before me. I reach out, tracing the claws of my middle and index fingers over her abdomen, fighting down snickers as I talk, "Well now, Sesshoumaru. Looks like you've got yourself a pet," I tease him, turning to him with crossed arms. "You can sit down now," I tell the young female, gaze wondering. Turning back to the female, I order her to stand, moving to her and drawing off her halter-top, running my claws over her chest. "What do you plan on using her for, Nii-Chan?" I again question, turning to find my brother was watching me with a gaze of nothing but pent up lust. I swallow, acoustics slanting back as his voice is thick when he answers me.  
  
"I'm using her to feed my desires, dear brother. Why is it you ask? Interested in my bitch?" He was teasing me back, I could tell as he moved towards me, each step graceful, the boa adorning his should being removed and wrapped around my waist. Before I knew it I was pulled against him, my hands placed on his firm chest. Gods, he was so warm. I growl meekly in the back of my throat, resisting the urge not to melt against him and allow him to have his way with me. But it wasn't so easy. I shuddered, tilting my head back with a helpless whimper as he plants playful kisses along my neck and jaw, nibbling at my collarbone and shoulder. I was loosing it. Groaning at the sensations creeping up my spine, I reach up, swirling a curl of his silvered tresses around one of my fingers, marveling at just how soft and silky it really was. Hesitantly, I bury my fingers deeper into his tresses, massaging the back of his neck, stifling my laughter as he mewls like a pup. This was too priceless! I only wanted him to whimper. And I knew just how to do it. Lowering my hands to trail down his shoulders to his chest, I undo the ties, parting his kimono in the front to reveal his pale, smooth- toned chest. Leaning forth, I lick his shoulders, arousing several growls and moans, but not a single whimper or whine. What a disappointment! I sigh, closing my eyes to think. Without even realizing it, he had undone the ties of my kimono and thrown it open, and not only that, but he had removed the sash binding my pants, pulling them down to trace patterns over my hips. Oh my god.he's going to.oh god! My eyes widen, shifting a little uncomfortably as he blows on each of my cute little ears, then had the nerve to suckle on them. Okay, how a single clear thought made it to my mind at that fiery sensation, I wondered. I moan, leaning my forehead to his chest and fisting my hands into his robe, my grip white-knuckled and vice-like. My frame trembled violently, pallid acoustics pressing into his mouth, whining softly. "Sesshy.oh gods, please." I was pleading for him to stop before we went to far and this led to.well, you know.  
  
He only grinned, removing my kimono completely and letting it drop to the floor behind me. Oh no.he really isn't going to stop! I could feel his claws tickle my lower abdomen as he hooked his index finger into the binge of my pants and pull, ripping it. I yelp, clinging to him almost fearfully as he made another rip just big enough so they fell to pool at my ankles, leaving me completely nude, and he was still fully dressed. This was so wrong.yet felt so right. I whimper as he lifts me, carrying me to his bed and lowering me, laying at my side full length and drawing his claws up and down my sides and stomach. Oh god, how much I want to lean into that touch. But if I did, it surely enough would lead to us making out, then me being pregnant. It had happened once, and that's what had given me my son Cale, and I was grateful to have that little bundle of joy that was now five cycles old. Guess I was going to put it aside, for now his touches felt to good to ignore. My eyes, which had been screwed shut the moment he withdrew my robes, carefully drift open, leaning over to press my lips to his in a suave kiss. Hm, he tasted odd, spicy but sweet at the same time. I grinned at that observation, almost laughing, but choosing not to. I tilt my head, tangling my hands through his tresses and turning us over so I was straddling his hips; now bare as mine were since he had obviously removed his clothing sometime during my course of deep thinking and wondering. I grin, grinding my hips down into his and laughing as he squirmed beneath me, licking his jaw and neck. "Afraid, Sesshy?"  
  
He growled, tugging me down for a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth and nipping at my lower lip. After a moment he parted for breath, leaving me panting, my lips parted and slightly bruised from the attack. I chuckle, nuzzling my nose to his and sitting, my legs carelessly sprawled out to give him a perfect view of myself. Like I cared now? Sure I had at first because I was afraid. My eyes drift shut, panting and groaning loudly as he crawled between my legs and had begun doing things I couldn't even start to explain, causing me to cry out his name several times. I just hoped no one heard. 


End file.
